


Rain

by ipso__facto (ipso_facto)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Community: lotrips100, Love Triangles, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipso_facto/pseuds/ipso__facto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For lotrips100, April 1, 2003. Because edigo wanted "domlijah with a splash of Billeh"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

"Elijah... come... off it... will you?" His speech is punctuated by rhythmic grunts.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Dominic." The edge of the pillow slithers out from between his teeth and his pinkpale fingers scratch lines into the leather of the sofa.  
  
"You’re a... goddamned... bastard... y'know... that?" He pushes harder.  
  
"I SAID shut the fuck up. Ooooh." His moans drip like dark purple velvet, too rich, too heavy. Cloying.  
  
He thinks of Billy when he comes, thick and messy on the flushed skin/sweat streaked leather. He watches it drip and is somehow bitter that it’s not cold Scottish rain.


End file.
